


December the 20th, Cheesy movies

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [20]
Category: 4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Hyunah thinks back to everything that happened that year while cuddled up on the couch with the one person she loves more than anybody else.
Relationships: Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Kudos: 15





	December the 20th, Cheesy movies

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Hyuna x Dawn  
> Cheesy Movies

A lot had happened in 2019 for Hyunah; it was a full year where she was no longer under Cube entertainment; it was a full year where she was living her real truth. It was a full year where she gave no fucks about what the industry said, it was a full year of her openly loving Hyojong.

She didn’t regret it for a second, yeah some stuff had been hard, yeah there had been times where she was scared that they had made a bad choice, that maybe some of the angry people on the internet were right and she had ruined Hyojong career.

But in the end, everything turned out well; they found a company that treated them well, that treated them like humans. They got to share their love with the world, and for the most parts… they got to be respected for it as well; their fans liked them for it. They got to do interviews together, they got to talk about their relationship, they got to talk about each other, and for the first time ever… they didn’t have to lie.

Hyunah got to talk to other idols, idols who were considering taking the same leap that she and Hyojong had taken. She felt a little worse every time she talked about other idols, idols who wanted what they had. To be free and open about their love, but the reality was that it had been a chance for them to take. There was no guarantee that it would work out, and there was no guarantee that the next idol couple who came out would have a happy ending.

Those were all thoughts that were heavy on her mind, but it was also thought that she pushed away from her as she cuddled closer up to the man who had been on her mind so much this year.

“You are supposed to watch the movie,” Hyojong was one to talk, he pretty much had his entire face hidden in Hyunah’s hair, happy just lying there with his girlfriend finally in his arms. They might be open and proud about their relationship, but they were still idols, and they still spend so much time apart, both doing their individual thing, being idols, making music, promoting, everything.

They were just happy to both finally be able to spend some time with just the two of them.

The movie playing on the TV was a western Christmas movie. Neither of them was fluent in English, meaning that both were required to read the subtitles.

“I was just thinking…” intertwining their fings where they were resting on her stomach, Hyunah felt a warmth spread through her body, both from happiness and just from feeling safe in the man arms.

Most other people would have tried to finish her sentence for her as she held it in an almost unnatural fashion, still trying to catch up to her own thought, but Hyojong didn’t, he just let her gather her thought and waited for her to speak. He knew that she hated being hurried along and that sometimes she just needed a few moments to really gather her thoughts and figure out how to express herself.

As expected, only a few moments later, she spoke up again “about everything that happened this year, about us, and how lucky we are. I just thought about… things could have been so different; I am happy that Cube overreacted, that Cube kicked us out. If they had forced us to stay with our contract, it could have been so much worse.”

She could feel Hyojong shrug behind her “I don’t think about that stuff, it has no impact on us, all that matters is that we are here, that we are happy. All that matters to me is that I am with you.”

“You miss them…” that was what she mostly felt bad for, taking him away from his brothers.

Again just a shrug and a kiss to her nape “Just cause I can’t talk to them in public, doesn’t mean I can’t talk to them at all. You know this,” of course she knew this, she had found them all piss drunk in Hyojong’s apartment. Turned out they had been celebrating; it was the first time since Hyojong had been kicked that all members of Pentagon had managed to sneak out.

At first, they had seemed a little scared of Hyunah, apologising to her, but she had just laughed. She was happy seeing her boyfriend reunited with all his friends again. Hyojong, who were still after so many years, a little shy when it came to affection, especially in front of other people, felt no such shyness when alcohol found it’s way to his bloodstreams. He was tilting his head upwards towards her from his position sitting on the ground, puckering his lips, clearly hoping for a kiss.

Hyunah couldn’t stop himself from giggling, before bowing down a little to place a kiss on her lovely boyfriend’s soft lips, gaining a hola from the boys equally drunk off their arses. In the end, Hyunah had ended up covering them all in blankets only an hour later as they had all fallen asleep in varying positions around the living room.

She couldn’t stop himself from smiling; it reminded her of Wonder Girls and 4 Minutes, she did miss her girls. They really should start talking more again, but things were always so different for girl groups, companies always tried their best to drive a wedge between them, between the girls. It was another reason she was glad to be out of Cube; she hated seeing it done to girl group after girl group. Hyunah had tried her best to guide them, new girls, but things weren’t so easy,

She cared deeply for any new girl who arrived at Cube, but it still hurt every time to see how they were treated.

They deserved better, all girls in kpop deserved better… fuck it… the boys deserved better as well.

When she had gone to go sleep in Hyojong’s bedroom, happy to leave her boyfriend to catch up with her brothers, he had grabbed the lower leg of trousers as she walked past “cuddle?” he looked so sweet and innocent when drunk.

She just laughed “if you can walk all the way to the bedroom, I will let you cuddle all you want.”

Hyojong had actually managed to drag his drunk body all the way into the bedroom, happily opening up his arms to let him cuddle her, it was kinda cute how open he was with affection when he was a little drunk.

That didn’t mean that she wasn’t gonna tease him about “you know I won’t let you forget this, right?”

He had just giggled a little hugging her close “I like it when you are little mean to me, it makes me feel… funny inside. Happy… a good funny.”

“You are doing it again, zoning out and laughing. You were the one who wanted to watch the movie.” she honestly had no idea what they were watching, she just wanted to spend some time with Hyojong and had been told that the movie was romantic.

It was Hyunah’s turn to just shrug, before turning around in Hyojong’s arms facing him instead “I just had a thought of a good memory, and I think I have a better idea of how to use our time than spending it watching a movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows pairing:  
> Taehyung (BTS) x Joshua (SVT)  
> Fairy Lights  
> NSFW


End file.
